I deserve better
by alxdaddario
Summary: this is how i imagined what happend between edward and tanya when they met.one-shot


**here is a one-shot i wrote for you people. thanks for reading my stories. i do not own any twilight characters...sigh**

* * *

**t.p.o.v (Tanya incase you didn't know)**

Meeting other vampires is always interesting especially if they are "vegetarians" like us.

We had heard of the Cullen's before but we had never met them.

My sisters and I had heard they were very beautiful.

I do not mean to sound vain but my sisters and I are very attractive.

We do not have mates though.

The only couple in my coven Is Carmen and Eleazar.

I love toying with human men but I have never really wanted to be anyone's mate.

Of course, **I only deserve the best. **_Ding-dong_.

I ran toward the door and opened it.

There was a beautiful blond man in his mid-twenties whose arm was around a woman with a heart shaped face and caramel colored hair.

The next pair was a very intimidating huge but hansom man whose arms where around a verybeautiful blonde-haired woman.

And dare I say she look so much more beautiful than me.

The last pair was a lanky tall blond boy whose hand was entwined with a hand that belonged to a small pixy like girl with spiky black hair.

Last but certainly not least was the most beautiful man I had ever laid my eyes on.

He had bronze colored hair. He was not tall but not short and he was not as well built as the other Cullen.

And obviously they all had golden eyes.

"Hello you must be Tanya Denali. I am Carlisle Cullen and this is my family. Pleased to meat you."

I reluctantly pealed my eyes away from the bronze haired god.

"Yes I'm Tanya. Please come inside" I must sound like an idiot. "thank you,"carisle replied.

"Please have a seat," I aid trying to be polite.

"Well I am Carlisle and my wife Esme,"he said pointing to the woman with caramel colored hair.

"This is Emmett and Rosalie," he said gesturing t the burly one and the beautiful blond-haired woman.

"This is jasper and Alice," he said pointing to the lanky one and the pixie.

"Finally this is my son Edward," he said finally introducing me to my Adonis.

By now, the rest of my family had already gathered themselves in the living room.

"I am the oldest in the coven. Jasper can manipulate people's emotions. Alice can see the future. And Edward can read minds."

I could tell he was proud of them. _Wow Edward can read my mind. Oh, shit. He must have heard what I said._ Edward gave me a nod. If I could blush, I would have. We started making introductions and telling of each other's past. **(a.n. I really don't feel like telling everyone's past. Use your imagination.)**

I was even more infatuated with Edward already.

About half of us decided to go hunting.

Carlisle Esme Carmen Eleazar Alice and jasper went hunting.

Therefore, it was only me Irina Kate Emmett Rosalie and ....._sigh _Edward.

I could already imagine myself his mate. I would be the perfect mate.

I was shocked to find out Rosalie was meant for Edward but i got over it she has Emmett.

I was in my room when there was a knock at my door. "Come in," I said.

There in all his glory was Edward. "Umm…Tanya can we take a walk please?"

how could I say no to him.

We had not walked more than five minutes when "Tanya I heard your thoughts, which I apologize for, and I would like to say I am flattered," he said.

I could feel my dead heart swell.

"But I am not interested in becoming your mate."

that is when my heart shattered.

Had I been moving to fast for him?

"No Tanya its not you I just don't see myself in a relationship with you. Ever. Sorry," he said.

While my heart continued to break.

"Okay Edward I understand." I tried to smile but it was a lost cause.

"I would like to go back to my house now," I said.

He nodded and smiled gently at me.

I ran into my room and looked myself in.

my sisters of course came to comfort me.

I had never been rejected before. It sucked.

I stayed in my bed dry sobbing until the next morning.

* * *

**Five years later**

The Cullen's are going to live in a little town in Washington called forks.

They told me they had lived there before. But that was decades ago.

I hope Edward finds love in the future.

I am disappointed he did not love me back. I am okay with it now.

He does not know what he is missing.

_**I know I deserve better.**_

* * *

**then...**

**Two years after living in forks, Bella comes into action. Yay.**

**well hope you like took me about 30 min to write so please no flames.**

**i made the Cullen's meet the Denali clan before they moved back to forks.**

**its my story i can do anything i want**

**-vfreak96**


End file.
